Red Lips and Black Wings
by LowLUNATIC
Summary: Ronnie Radke, lead singer of Escape the Fate, decides to do a concert in New York. However, while singing out to his adoring fans, he catches the attention of a breath-taking stranger. Will she be his Juliet?


"_Higher heels and lipstick napkins, dying is your latest fashion!_" Ronnie Radke, lead singer of Escape the Fate, sang out towards crowds of millions.

He loved the way the fans would squeal when he sang. He loved the people chanting his name. He even loved the obsessed ones waving around signs saying, _'Have my babies Ronnie!' 'Escape the Fate!' 'Ronnie is so hot!'_.

But this night, he loved only one fan.

The girl in the front row, screaming out the lyrics with him. Though they were drowned by the crowds' screaming. But Ronnie, being the stud that he is, stared at the girl with every song he sang that night.

To Ronnie Radke, this girl was an angel. Or fallen angel; considering the amount of black on that woman's body. Which also was covered in tattoos. But still, he was star-struck by this stranger.

Then, as he had hoped, she looked up into his eyes. Ronnie felt as if he would have a heart attack right this moment from the way his heart pounded. Without rhythm; but somehow creating it's own song.

The stranger flashed him a red-lipped smile. He smiled in return. The girl's cheeks flushed, and another girl next to her smirked and whispered in her ear. This only made the girl more flushed.

'She's cute when she blushes.' Ronnie thought to himself, then shook his head. 'Get back to the concert, moron.'

"_I know, you love to insist and all it takes is a kiss and you justlove to hate me!_" he sang out. "_You know, you love all the lies so don't act surprised that I just love to hate you! I kissed your lips, you pulled my hair, it was the craziest thing. I love the girls who love to hate._"

He breathed heavily into the microphone, just like in the studio version. "_Whoa! Darling, what is going on? Honestly that never happened. Lying is your favorite passion! Leave me, go where you belong. Higher heels and lipstick napkins, dying is your latest fashion!_"

The crowd roared with excitement. And the stranger was even screaming, while laughing at herself and her friend. When the girl looked up, Ronnie winked at her. Her face set a-flame once more.

"_Darling! What is going on? Honestly that never happened. Lying is your favorite passion! Leave me, go where you belong. Higher heels and lipstick napkins, dying is your favorite passion!_" He finished singing.

"We loved you Ronnie! We love you Max! Monte! Robert!" Every fan was screaming.

And of course, with their big egos, they bathed in their love. Even though probably more than half of their fans were crazy. But who cares?

"Hey everyone!" Ronnie shouted into the microphone. "Up next we're singing Not Good Enough. But however, I need a Juliet."

The fans' eyes widened. Then, rabid screaming dove from every angle of the room. It was every fans' dream to be Ronnie Radke's Juliet. But of course, Ronnie only wanted one Juliet tonight.

The stranger shyly raised her hand, blushing a light crimson. Ronnie smiled victoriously.

"Beautiful lady in the front row! Girl with red lips, black hair, and sexy face." Ronnie smirked. "Be my Juliet?"

The stranger couldn't help but smile. She nodded, and with the help of security, got onto the stage. Ronnie beamed at her.

"Mind telling me your name, Juliet?" he asked into the microphone.

"Alice, my name is Alice." she gave a small wave, still blushing.

Ronnie licked his lips. This stranger, Alice, looked absolutely delicious. He meant as in eye-candy. But then again, she might taste delicious too. But tonight, he had no plans on getting her to sleep with him.

"Well, Alice, you're my Juliet for this evening. Mind singing with your Romeo?" Ronnie chuckled.

Alice smirked. "I don't know. Is that an invitation?"

Ronnie silently melted inside. "Oh, feisty! And only if you want it to be, Alice."

Max smirked to himself. Alice seemed to be a pretty hot chick. But he backed off, it's not every day Ronnie actually hooks up with a fan. Especially his own fans.

Max shook his head, and began playing the intro to Not Good Enough. Then soon, it's was Ronnie's part.

"_Hurtful words, from my enemies of the last five years. What's it like, to die alone? How does it feel when tears freeze, when you cry? The blood in your veins is twenty below!_"

The girl cleared her throat. "_Sitting in this room playing Russian Roulette. Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet! Out from the window see her back-drop silhouette. This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget!_"

'Wow.' Max thought to himself. 'She's an amazing singer. Almost as good as Ronnie. Is she in a band?'

Ronnie had a look of surprise on his face as he sang after her. "_Sitting in this room playing Russian Roulette. Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet! Out from the window see her back-drop silhouette. This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget!_"

"_So for now, take this down a notch. Crash my car through your window! Make sure you're still alive! Just in time to kill you!_"Alice sang angelically. "_Sitting in this room playing Russian Roulette. Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet! Out from the window see her back-drop silhouette. This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget!_"

"_Sitting in this room playing Russian Roulette. Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet! Out from the window see her back-drop silhouette. This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget!_" Ronnie followed.

Max then began to scream into his microphone. "_I can't take this anymore! I can't take this anymore! I can't this anymore!_"

"_I, cannot feel, what you've done to me!_" Ronnie hummed loudly .

"_I can't take this anymore!_"Max continued.

"_What you've done to me._"

"_So for now, take this down a notch. Crash my car through your window!_" Alice followed behind Ronnie.

"_Sitting in this room playing Russian Roulette. Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet! Out from the window see her back-drop silhouette. This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget!_" Ronnie and Alice sang together. "_Sitting in this room playing Russian Roulette. Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet! Out from the window see her back-drop silhouette. This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget!_ _Something I cannot forget!"_

The fans cheered in awe. This stranger had just sang with Ronnie Radke. Living legend rock star. And she was only a stranger. A talented one at that.

Ronnie stared at her as she retreated off-stage. He wanted to see her again.

He longed to kiss her soft, beautiful, red lips. And pull back and look into a mirror, only to have lipstick smudges on his face and lips as well. Never, had Ronald Joseph Radke, ever want a girl as badly as Alice. Never.

As she sat down, she glanced up into Radke's eyes. Alice could almost see herself staring into his deep and dark brown eyes until forever stood still.

Soon after a few more songs, the concert came to a halt. Ronnie smiled at the crowds of fans.

"Thanks for coming everyone. Have a safe drive and good-night New York!" his rough voice boomed off the speakers.

Alice was probably one of the last fans to leave the concert. Just as Ronnie was the last on to exit the stage. Neither of them wanted to part. It simply was not in their grasp.

Alice sighed, and slipped out of the comfy chair. She tucked her jet black hair behind her ear, and straightened her skirt. With a gentle flip of her long gorgeous hair, she was leaving the stadium in which the concert was held.

New York was probably infamous for stadiums, she supposed. Of course, she didn't actually live in New York. She had flown out all the way from Maine to see Escape the Fate. You see, Alice had won front row tickets to Escape the Fate. However, the tickets were for the upcoming show, which was in New York. Being that she is 20, she supposed she didn't have to ask permission for her roommates back at campus.

And here she was, in New York for at least the rest of the weekend. A concert on Friday in New York is like Layer 2 of Hell. Inescapable.

Alice sighed, reaching her small red car. She was never told her car brand name. The tags were old and scratched out. The signature sign was chipped and broken. But if she had to guess, she'd guess it'd be a Mercedes.

"Hey, you!" a voice called out from behind Alice.

She turned, smiling. "Ronald Joseph Radke calling out to a complete stranger? You don't see that every day."

He smirked. "I supposed not. But anyways, can I get your number?"

Alice smirked back. "Sure. My number is 911. Have fun calling."

She spun around on her heel, and slid into her car.

Ronnie stared at her astonished. He, lead singer of Escape the Fate, was turned down by the hottest woman alive. How was this possible?

Alice rolled down her window, and flashed him a smile. "My real number is in the phone book. Last name is Goldsworthy. Good-night, Ronnie."

She sped away, leaving Ronnie in the dust. He smirked.

He liked a challenge here and there. And she seemed to put up a very nice one.


End file.
